gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Chastity Vega
Chastity Vega is a recurring character in Glee: The Next Generation. She is a student at Holy Name of the Mother Academy, an all girls Catholic school and also the lead vocalist for their newly formed Glee Club, The Holy Rollers. Chastity Vega was created by JamesonOTP. She's portrayed by Amanda Seyfried. Personality Chastity is a very mean, bullying, vindictive, manipulating person. She has bullied Hallie Grace, tired to threaten and intimidate New Directions at Sectionals, and even to a degree controled Chuck during their relationship. However, she puts up a front as a sweet, good Christian girl. She uses stage tears to her advantage, as when she used them during her performance of All Around Me to get the judges to vote for The Holy Rollers. Background In Battle For Sectionals, it's revealed that Chastity was the leader of the popular girls from Hallie's old school, Holy Name of the Mother Academy For Girls, who had always picked on Hallie, even prior to her pregnancy. After Hallie ended up pregnant, she led the other girls in making Hallie's life a living hell, going as far as writting her name and number on bathroom stalls, spreading rumors, and teasing her. Biography Season One Chastity first appears in Invitationals as she enters New Directions' green room to wish them look. As she introduced herself she glared at Hallie and India noticed that. As she was leaving, India stops her and questions her about how she knew Hallie. She reveals Hallie used to attend Holy Name of the Mother Academy until she got knocked up, and thus, Chastity spills the beans about Hallie's kids, giving India ammunition against Hallie. After that Hallie goes to talk to her and she asks her to keep her mouth shut. Chastity starts giving her a religious debate of impurity until she leaves. Chastity appears in Battle For Sectionals, where she is the lead singer of rival show choir, The Holy Rollers. Chastity and The Holy Rollers perform "All Around Me" by Flyleaf, where Chastity resorts to stage tears to make the audience feel like the song moved her, and thus moves them. After her performance, she heads to the New Directions' green room and makes an effort to bully and intimidate Hallie and the others so it will cost New Directions Sectionals. Chastity and The Holy Rollers are declared the winners of Sectionals, but are disqualified by the judges when Archie reveals they broke the rules by bullying and threatening New Directions. Season Two Chastity is mentioned in Popular by Dillon Cregger, who says that she is Chuck Salvatore's girlfriend and it is implied by him to be a little pushy. Chastity returned in Rhythm Nation in part of a big storyline also involving Chuck: She is pregnant with his child. After her performance of "I Dare You To Move" in Sectionals she confronts Chuck and Claude when she caught them kissing. She leaves shortly after when Wyatt arrives and ask them to calm down so she can see his sister, Lana, perform. Later she pays a bitter visit to Hallie to mock and bully her about her pregnancy and her new-found sexuality. After that, she leaves. The Holy Rollers stand at the 4th place in Sectionals and she is disappointed when she is handed the minimal trophy. In New Year's Eve Chastity arrived at Honey's party looking for Chuck, in which Aldy gently leaves the door open to her and Taylor gets jealous. Then, she finds Claude pushing him against the wall and questioning about Chuck's wherabouts. Claude tells her that he's not around and that he's in Dalton because he wanted to be alone. She also threatens him to stay out of his man. In Beautiful Dangerous it's revealed that Chastity's baby wasn't Chuck, but a random guy's who had got her pregnant before she started dating Chuck. She had run out of town with the guy. That was all told via voice-mail by Chastity, leaving Chuck in a wreck. Appearance Chastity is a blonde-haired green-eyed girl, with a remarkable physique, being able to get every guy she wants as seen in Popular with Chuck. Sexuality Although it was never implied on the show, it is believed that because of Chastity's religious education and she has always been with guys, that she belongs to the straight team. Relationships Chuck Salvatore Chuck and Chastity started dating prior to Popular as Dillon mentions in the episode. Their first interaction is seen in Rhythm Nation when they compete at Sectionals. There, it's shown that Chastity is pregnant and has a little fight with him after he kisses Claude. Chastity breaks up with him and admits the baby isn't him in Beautiful Dangerous via a voicemail, leaving Chuck in the rocks. *'Start Up:' Before Popular. *'End Of:' Beautiful Dangerous. Random Guy Not much is known about this person, only that he's the one who had got her pregnant before she started dating Chuck, and that she left Chuck in "Beautiful Dangerous" to elope with him. *'Start Up:' Before Popular *'End Of:' N/A Songs Solos Season 1: *'All Around Me '(Battle For Sectionals) Solos In A Group Number Season 2: *'I Dare You To Move '(With the Holy Rollers) (Rhythm Nation) Quotes Season One Season Two Trivia *Lost Best Villian to India Wilson, her Season 1 ally. *Her first name Chastity was chosen due to her chaste nature. *Her last name Vega is a reference to the vain Street Fighter 2 bull fighting villain, Vega. Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Holy Name of the Mother Academy Students Category:Holly Rollers Members